memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Garth of Izar (novel)
| date=2270| author=Pamela Sargent & George Zebrowski| published=25 February 2003| format=Paperback| pages=268| ISBN=ISBN 0743406419| }} Publisher's description Garth of Izar: The legend of Captain Garth, the hero of Axanar, has spread throughout the Federation. His exploits are required reading at Starfleet Academy -- where he became a hero of a future legend, James T. Kirk... Garth of Izar: Brutal injuries sustained on Antos IV forced the native Antosians to heal him by means of giving him their natural shape-changing abilities. But the cure proved worse than the disease, as Garth was driven insane... Garth of Izar: His madness apparently cured at the rehab colony on Elba II, Captain Garth has returned to service to mediate a crisis on Antos IV, with the aid of Captain Kirk and the Starship Enterprise. But has Garth truly put his insanity behind him, or will he renew his plans for conquest -- starting with the Antosians? Summary References Characters :Fatima Baksh • Benaron • Pavel Chekov • Donald Cory • Empynes • Garth of Izar • Gyneeses • Hala-Jyusa • Heje-Illuss • Liang Jin • • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Marta • Leonard McCoy • José Mendez • Montgomery Scott • Somerville • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trialla • Uhura • Wenallai • Lesley Wodehouse Locations :Acra • Anatossia • Antos IV • Axanar • Deep Space Station K-7 • Elba II • Greblendon Lake • Pynesses • Starbase 9 • Tau Ceti • Tiresian Islands Starships and vehicles :boat • (shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ''Galileo'' (shuttlecraft) • • • streetcar • watercraft Races and cultures :Antosian • Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :air • animal • biobed • biology • brain • cell • cellular metamorphosis • communicator • communicator panel • computer • diagnostic panel • disease • energy • fever • fire • fur • gas • hair • hand phaser • intercom • life sign • medicine • organ • phaser • relapse • screen • second • sensor • solar panel • starbase • starship • telepathy • time • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen Ranks and titles :bondpartner • captain • doctor • engineer • first officer • healer • lieutenant • lord • officer • physician • rebel • second officer • yeoman Other references :army • asylum • Battle of Axanar • beach • • bird • Bones • boot • bread • bridge • camp • campfire • cart • cat • chair • chess • city • civil war • cliff • • coat • Cochrane deceleration maneuver • continent • convoy • day • death • desk • elleis • empathy • forest • history • holster • honorable discharge • • island • knife • landing party • medical report • migration • mind meld • mountain • ocean • office • planet • Prime Directive • rebellion • rein • river • rock • rope • science • shore bird • shuttlebay • sickbay • smuggling • soil • spear • Starfleet uniform • sword • technology • tent • three-dimensional chess • tree • war • watchdog • water • water skin • waterway • weapon • year Appendices Related stories * External link * Connections Category:Books Category:TOS novels